


You've Got To Be Kitten Me

by BelaBellissima



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Winter Exchange 2018, Cat Puns, Cats, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, bullet fic, no profreading we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaBellissima/pseuds/BelaBellissima
Summary: for Mixeura over on tumblr for the aftg exchange! Hope you like this!feat. annoyed andreil, cats, and some more fluffy andreil





	You've Got To Be Kitten Me

  * Okay so Andreil is pro right? They’re married (secretly, of course, because even though they’re not hiding it, like at all, half the media loves their minyard-josten rivalry and the other half says “oh look, those two good friends have started interacting more, even carpooling to and from work. How environmentally friendly.)
  * Lmao
  * So they have to go to this gig. They’re on the same team and therefore they are also sponsored by the same companies, so when one of their sponsors throws a party, they both gotta get dressed and go.
  * They match, subtlety. Andrew’s tie is the same shade of red as Neil’s hair, Neil’s is the same shade as Andrew’s. People think they’re going for a Christmas theme with red and gold.
  * It’s in a fancy hotel, in the large ballroom on the first floor with crystal chandeliers above and a stage at the front of the room, where a slideshow showing off how “charitable” the sponsors are. Neil tries not to look, because in his photos, his scars have been emphasized, touched up to become attractive in their unattractiveness. Some of the photos paint Neil like a rugged warrior, who loves his scars and shows them off like they’re the best art of him. Others blur his face slightly, but sharpen the burns and cuts, like they’re all he’s good for. A story to make money off of.
  * Neil’s uncomfortable, to say the least.
  * Andrew can tell, and while he wants to just ditch the whole thing, Neil can’t afford to bail. It could negatively harm his contract, he needs to stay and be seen and mingle for a little while. Andrew’s counting down the seconds until he can pull Neil out the door and drive.
  * The first hour ends with a speaker coming up on stage and beginning to talk. He says something about how much the company has done in the past year, all the things they’ve helped, etc. etc. etc.
  * Andrew tunes it out after all of ten seconds. Neil listens a little bit longer, but then scoffs under his breath.
  * “They say they’re so forward thinking when it comes to helping people get the shoes they need in winter, but they happen to ‘forget’ they use child labor?” Neil says under his breath. Andrew rolls his eyes in agreement. If they didn’t have to be sponsored by the company due to legal team reasons, he would be happy to tell their marketing agents to fuck off.
  * The speech ends, and then dinner is served. Waiters dance around the round tables that take up most of the floor, presenting everyone with diet-approved meals. Andrew, of course, is disgusted, but eats it anyway. ~~(He hates disappointing Neil)~~
  * The meal ends, and Andrew watches the time display on his phone with an intensity only rivaled by his focus for Neil. Thirteen minutes left until they can leave without upsetting anyone.
  * The dishes are cleared away, the speaker gets back on the stage to announce the entertainment for the night. Neither of the two care to listen, or watch, or interact any longer than they have to.
  * (you know the beginning scene in high school musical 2? Counting down the seconds to Summer? That’s Andrew)
  * The instant his phone says its been two hours of their presence, Andrew grabs Neil’s hand and drags him away. Neil was prepared, and so so happy to just get out of there he doesn’t even care about how maybe someone will finally figure it out, about how many cameras are falashing outside the venue, about even how cold it is. He collapses into the passenger seat of the Maserati and just,,, melts. He’s so relaxed finally just being with Andrew without the spotlights and the glaring reminders of his past
  * Andrew drives over the speed limit like always, parking haphazardly in the driveway of their house
  * Neil can’t get over that sometimes – that they have a house that’s their own that they’ve furnished and turned into a home, with cats and photos and stains they don’t remember making on the sofa and scuffs on the floor. It’s theirs, only theirs, and it’s everything Neil wants for the rest of his life.
  * On the doorstep is a delivery box Neil doesn’t have any clue what it could be, but Andrew just picks it up and brings it inside.
  * The cats greet them at the door with loud complaints. It’s late, you see, and they haven’t been fed. (they have been fed, their bowls are always full for grazing all day long, they just don’t like it when its not fresh, brand new, straight out of the bag or can. They’re divas, and once they’ve decided that not only is it stale, but its not even good? Yeah, Neil and Andrew have cycled through several different brands and flavors just hoping Sir and King will finally be satisfied.)
  * ~~(Andrew says he hates them for doing it, Neil knows better. Andrew is the one that comes home with several new types every time Sir and King refuse to eat what they have)~~
  * While Neil changes clothes into sweats and Andrew’s old Palmetto jersey, Andrew is in the kitchen, opening up the box.
  * Inside, Neil realizes when he comes back out, are about ten different cat toys. Andrew glares at him, signifying this is Not To Be Talked About, and pulls out a catnip-scented mouse to throw at Neil. It’s hits his chest and bounces to the floor, where King sniffs at it a bit before batting it away to twirl around Neil’s legs. Andrew tosses the next one to Sir – a ball with a bead inside to make noise as it rolls. Sir watches it go by, moving only her head. When it comes to a stop, she looks back to Andrew, unimpressed.
  * Neil can practically see Andrew saying “Fine, then, whatever” as he upends the box and the rest of the toys hit the floor. King trots over to sniff at a few, but lays down and rolls over to demand attention and belly rubs, instead of using the toys for her own entertainment.
  * Andrew drops the box and rolls his eyes, disappearing into the bedroom to change out of his suit. Neil follows, and even though it’s early in the evening still, they get in bed. Andrew picks up his book from the nightstand, and Neil puts in his earphones to listen to the audio version alongside his husband. Usually, Andrew notices when Neil drifts off and pauses it for him, tugging the earphones off his ears so the cord doesn’t wrap around Neil in the night, but this time, Neil pauses it himself. He turns over and presses his face into Andrew’s leg, and Andrew moves one of his hands to rest on the back of Neil’s head.
  * Neil feels perfect like that, warm and near someone he loves, someone who loves him, someone who understands who he is. They’ve built their lives for this, so that they can always find solace in the other.
  * It’s different sleeping next to Andrew than it was with his mother. That felt stifling, his movement restricted all night out of fear. Here, he doesn’t move out of habit, but Andrew’s touch is never out of fear. It’s out of affection, and care, and simple comfort.
  * A sound from the living room wakes him from his half sleep immediately. Andrew tenses, putting down the book and getting out of bed. Neil sits up and follows him, tensing for whatever is making the noise. They go into the living room, prepared for an intruder, or one of Ichirou’s men, or –
  * It’s the fucking cats. Playing. Not with the toys Andrew bought them, No. But with the box they came in.
  * King is inside it, like the box is her own cat-car, her own Furr-ari.
  * Sir is laying on her side, all four paws against the side of the box, claws digging in.
  * The sound they’d heard had been her scratching and the box moving along the floor.
  * Neil just looks at Andrew and says. “You’ve got to be kitten me.”
  * Andrew turns around and goes back to bed, not willing to deal with Neil.
  * “What?” Neil asks, smiling a shit eating grin and he gets back in bed. “Does that pun make you want to commit Fur-st degree purr-der?”
  * Andrew,,,,,, sighs. “Good night Neil.”
  * Neil smiles, then goes back to sleep, head pressed against Andrew’s shoulder.



 

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me online](https://linktr.ee/belabellissima)


End file.
